Anything But Routine
by NarcissaNerea
Summary: Draco and Narcissa's secret routine. Warning: Purely smut & incest.


They did it every time they hosted a gathering, that it was like a routine they didn't mind doing. He would wait until he knew that the last of the guests had gone and that his father was passed out cold from the alcohol. He would take one of the lesser used staircases up to her floor, his anticipation growing with every step. When he reached the door to her rooms he would knock quickly and the door would open immediately because she would be waiting for him on the other side. He would step in, she would close the door, the lights would be off and what would happen next was anything but routine.

This time as soon as the door closed and the light from the corridor had disappeared, he felt her arms wrapping around his neck and her body pressing against his. He wrapped his arms around her body, placing his hands on her arse and discovered she was only a flimsy negligee. He felt himself become harder. He pulled her closer to him; letting her feel him. Responding with a slight moan she pulled him toward the bed as their lips finally met. They walked closer and closer to the bed until the back of her legs hit the bed and she sat down, moving her arms to his waist and undoing his trousers. He seldom wore pants and this time was no different.

Narcissa pushed his trousers down and her hands began stroking his already semi-erect cock. He groaned as she began running her tongue over him and sucking on him. All while looking up at him with her dark eyes. Draco slowly pushed himself into her mouth, never breaking eye contact, more and more until she completely deep throated him. Her throat began to close tighter around his hardening cock and he pulled himself out of her mouth. She ran her hands over him, cupping his balls before taking him back into her mouth again. Sucking him hard, she pulled him back down her throat again and he held her nose shut until her throat closed around him and she was struggling for air.

He loved that she let him do whatever he pleased with her. She was his to command during the night and he was hers to respect during the day. It was a sick incestual charade they played and they both lived for every twisted moment of it.

Draco pulled himself out of her mouth, leaving her gasping for air as he undressed and lay down on the bed. Narcissa shakily stood up and crawled next to him on the bed. Draco sat up and helped her pull the negligee off of her and gently pushed her down onto the mattress. He rolled over on top of her and began kissing his way down her body. His lips and hands soon found her breasts and she let out a gasp as his tongue and mouth played with her nipples. He caressed them both with his hands and ran his tongue underneath each one, kissing her skin along the way.

Continuing to kiss his way down the centre of her body, he removed her lace knickers and tossed them off the bed. He moved his mouth to the inside of her thighs until his mouth finally found her clit. A loud "oh my gods" escaped her lips as he sucked and licked her clit, slipping his fingers into her at the same time. She fucked his fingers, wishing it was his cock but enjoying it too much to stop and pull him on top of her. His fingers continued to slide in and out of her slick cunt and he could tell she was close. Sliding a third finger into her, he continued assaulting her with his fingers, teeth and tongue until her back began to arch and the fingers that were running through his hair began to pull. She gasped his name over and over again as her body contorted and his fingers became covered in her cum.

He removed his fingers from her, sucking on them and enjoying the taste of her. Moving himself on top of her he began kissing her body. Starting in between her breasts, up her neck, along her jaw line and finally pressing his lips against hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed himself into her. The feeling of him entering her travelled from her centre up through her body and she arched against him, wrapping her legs tighter around him, wanting all of him. He obliged and filled her completely, only to pull out of her again and repeat the process; over and over again. He loved how she was becoming wetter and wetter with each thrust. How her erect nipples grazed his chest, how she was mumbling all sorts of things in between gasping for air and kissing him and how her nails dug into his back until he pinned her arms above her head.

The weight of him on top of her and the sheer pleasure of him moving in and out of her left her gasping for breath. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, turning her on even more and bringing her so close to coming. She could tell he was close too. Draco's breathing had changed and he moved more roughly inside her until he finally came, biting the crook of her neck and filling her completely. She came moments later, repeating his name loudly and not caring if the elves or portraits heard her.

Draco rolled off of her and they lay on her bed trying to regain some sense of whatever could be defined as normalcy. Minutes later he got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom, oil lamps lighting themselves as he walked across the room. She continued lying there, listening to the water running from the tap. As he exited the bathroom he watched her sit up and attempt to cover herself with a sheet as to not feel so exposed. Her hair was mussed and dishevelled and she looked thoroughly sexed and spent. He kept glancing at her as he put on his clothes. Narcissa tried to avoid his glance. For some reason she felt almost embarrassed although she wasn't sure why. Walking over to her he turned her face towards him and kissed her roughly as turned to go back to his own chambers, leaving her sitting on the bed, the only evidence of their routine seeping slowly from between her legs and onto the rumbled sheets.


End file.
